Naruto Shourai
by BlueTwinkie
Summary: Its been 16 yrs. since The fourth ninja war. Naruto has become Hokage and marries Hinata. Sasuke is good. There has been peace for quite some time. There is a new generation of ninja. Lemons will most probably be in this story depending on your reviews
1. Naruto Shourai guide

**I am KDY the co author of this story :-D**

_I am D-reezy also co author to this story ]:- _

**We do not own Naruto nor**

_Making money off of this story._

**Our story is called Naruto Shourai basically Naruto future its after Naruto is hokage and Sasuke is captain of the anbu and madara and orochimaru are dead FINALLY!!! There has been peace for about 16b ********years. Naruto marries Hinata and Sasuke marries Sakura and have kids and others do too…yada yada yada**

_Basically the story is about the new generation of Naruto. Their kids are the main plot to the story. You will find that a lot of their unique traits come from their parents. These are the character bios giving the description of the_

_new characters. This guide will be updated every time something new pops up._

**Not like anything new will happen. I mean really madara is DEAD!!! So is orochimaru after he came back a million times. There will be conflicts but not killing. This is a nice fanfiction with love and ********kindness….B.S this is rated M so if you're too young sorry kids.**

_Kill kill die die_

_**Stabbity death!!!!**_

_On with the story and remember D-reezy says stay breezy_

**OMG…I hope that doesn't become his catch phrase…--___--''''**

**

* * *

  
**

Character Bios

Ira Uchiha: The daughter of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha. She is the 1st female with the sharingan and has a affinity for fire and water. She has the 2nd tomoe on her sharingan she is impressive in taijutsu andninjutsu and can use her chakra to give her the strength of her mother. She doesn't prefer genjutsu and has a bad time dealing with it even with her sharingan. She is on a team with Daichi Sarutobi and Kidate Namikaze

Daichi Sarutobi: The son of the late Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi. He has the affinity for fire and earth. He is more prone to use ninjutsu and genjutsu instead of taijutsu. He is smart and prefers a strategybefore attacking making him take up time to think of a strategy instead of going for the battle somewhat the opposite of Kidate Namikaze

Kidate Namikaze: The son of the 6th Hokage, Naruto Namikaze and Hinata Hyuga He is brash and likes charging in not thinking. He has a vast amount of chakra (NOT KYUUBI'S!!!) and has almostperfect chakra control which he inherited from his mother Hinata Hyuga. He is the only one who hasn't had the byakugan from the Hyuga Clan which makes him special in the eyes of Hinata and Naruto. His affinity is waterand wind however instead of using these techniques wisely he finds it better to have a backup plan…in this case shadow clones.

Ufumu Hatake: He is the son of Kakashi and Rin. He is somewhat like his father late…and not the 15 minutes late either. He is however incredibly smart and somewhat of a tactician. He took his parent's personality when itcomes to the one he loves, "to protect them no matter what the cost." He is learning poisons from his mother but still on the basic stage. And unfortunately or fortunately he does have a mask.

Riki: She is the daughter of Rock Lee and Tenten. She has a personality that says don't mess with me or you're dead. She is super impressive at taijutsu from Rock Lee and at projectile training which she learned fromTenten. She is somewhat average and unlike from Rock Lee she doesn't rant about flames of youth but she does believe in the philosophy of it. She is basically an average ninja just don't get her mad she has 100%accuracy with almost any weapon.

Chiyu: He is the son of Karin. He is an expert healer and a great sensor. He has the kekkai genkai of Karin which is the Mind's Eye of Kagura. He also knows and continually studies human anatomy. He wishes to becomean expert healer and not much of an front line attacker but when provoked he can use some medical techniques to cause pain and immobilize you in an instant.

Soeki: He is the son of Shino. Like all aburame he has kikaichu bugs in him and him as the host. The bugs, not him, are invulnerable to genjutsu. Also, his bugs are nano-bugs that affect the opponent on contact going intoits nervous systems and into their skin.

Koinu: is the daughter of Kiba Inuzuka. She is quite fiecre like her father in ball but more calming spending a lot of time with her auntie, Hana Inuzuka. She has 2 dogs and is skilled in the art of canine battling like allinuzuka. She is almost the splitting image of Hana.

Seishin: the son of Ino Yamanaka. He is bright and works at the flower shop which he hates but he learns a lot of poisonous flowers he can use in battle. He has the Yamanaka ability to read minds like his mother. He iscalm somewhat the opposite of Ino.

Kumor Nara: The daughter of Shikamaru and Temari. She has the shadow techniques her father has and uses them effectively in battle. She is lazy just like Shikamaru getting her in trouble with Temari constantly andespecially with the comment "troublesome" every 5 minutes. However in battle she can be decisive and effective and produce very high results. She has a twin, her brother Saurdoi Nara.

Sarudoi Nara: The Son of Shikamaru and Temari. He is the twin of his sister Kumor. He ironically found a scythe in the Nara yard next to a deer and kept it and showed Shikamaru, which Shikamaru just started laughingabout something called Jashin and said name it Hidan. Sarudoi doesn't use shadow techniques like Kumor or his dad but uses the Sycthe and is very ruthless with it sparing no prisoners, if he ever had one. He is like his mother Temari who goes straight for the kill and above all hates laziness.

Tetsu: He is the son of Gaara of the Sand and Matsuri. He is like his father and is calm but is led by his emotions like Matsuri. He has the ability of Iron sand and uses it almost as good as Gaara. He doesn't enjoy killing hisopponents and only wishes to win and not go for the kill.

After the final battle between Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was finally able to turn Sasuke back good with the help of Itachi. It is now 16 years later. And Naruto finally is the Hokage with Sasuke second in command of the new ANBU (this anbu isn't like that sucky anbu that got beat by the sound four they are not a disgrace like the uchiha thought they were). Naruto got married to Hinata and had a son and Sasuke and Sakura had a girl. And there are some couples that got married and had children and some didn't. That will be revealead in the story. The Fourth Great Ninja War is over Madara is dead and there is peace but there is still competition between the villages just for sport.


	2. The Future

**KDY - We do not own Naruto nor**

_D-reezy - Making money off of this story._

_**KDY & D –reezy - Enjoy!!!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Shadow clone jutsu!! Alright Yamato sensei time for you to experience the Namikaze way." Screams Kidate Forty shadow clones then charge and rush at Yamato.

"Wood Release: Great Forest Technique." Yamato's left arm transforms into a huge branch that branches off into many other branches piercing all of Kidate's shadow clones. "Wood clone technique." Yamato made two

clones.

"Sharingan!" Says Ira as one of the clones charges at her.

"Haha you think a simple wood clone can defeat an Uchiha, Sensei." Ira pulls out a shuriken and jumps in the air doing a series of hand seals. "Shuriken shadow clone jutsu"

"Fire Style: Phoenix flower Jutsu. A series of flamed lit shuriken rips apart and burns the clone creating a small explosion. "Hmm I figured a simple collaboration jutsu would work."

"My turn Earth Dragon bullet." said Daichi as his earth jutsu picks apart the wood clone in a second.

"Aah Daichi your skill level in earth release are improving that was a high rank ninjutsu. Kidate your chakra control is improving and Ira I see a lot of your dad in your fighting style. Well that about wraps everything up today. Kidate your dad has to make a speech to the village today." Says Yamato "

Oh yeah I forgot about that. Hehehe." says Kidate

"So whats it about anyway?" says Ira

"I don't know. We have to go find out. Last one there is a rotten egg haha." Kidate takes off. Wow a reincarnation of his dad.

Three years with Kidate and still no change says Ira to herself.

Kidate thinks "…" Five minutes later Kidate shows up into town and starts walking. Only seeing a large crowd of people flooding the streets, merchants dancers etc.

"Oh hey Ira..Daichi. Wait I thought I left you back in the woods." Says Kidate confused

"Actually I the entire battle was a genjutsu. We left about twenty minutes ago says Daichi we just decided to leave you there but Yamato finally released it." Says Daichi

"…" Kidate stares blankly.

"Im going to go meet up with the other jonin" says Yamato. Yamato disappears.

"Hey Yamato" says Anko

"Hey Anko. Still ordering Dango sticks I see" says Yamato

All of a sudden Ira starts blushing. "Oh no that could only mean one thing UFUMU!!" Daichi and Kidate both say at the say time.

"So what are these losers up to?" says Ufumu.

"Only you would call us losers" says Kidate.

"Yeah was Kakashi drunk when he named you?" says Daichi. "Or was he uttering his thoughts on icha icha paradise in the room when they were picking out a name."

A stress mark falls down Ufumu's head in anger. "Don't be rude you two!!" Ira says while smacking them both upside the head. Their heads make bell rings when their brains ricochet side to side in their skull.

"You bastard!Daichi at least I have a father!!"

Daichi gets flames in his eyes with rage. "You take that back now or will kill you!!"

* * *

[A/N _Notice how Daichi and Ufumu have the same relationship as Naruto and Sasuke. Ufumu is hiding a secret and it is……] _

* * *

"Hmm whats with the hostility?" Daichi charges at Ufumu. Right before he gets to Ufumu Kidate and Ira stop Daichi with Ufumu's sword held at Daichi's neck. The same sword Kakashi had and broke. But is now repaired.

"Haha the rumors at your taijutsu skills are true. Your weak."

"I'll kill you in battle."

"Oh did you say something. I'm sorry I only listen to real ninja. What do you mean real ninja? Think about it. First your Grandfather then your father. You all die in order don't you?"

"Wait don't speak of the the 3rd Hokage that way!" says Koinu.

"Where did you come from?" says Ufumu

"You stay out of this Koinu" says Daichi.

"Don't talk to her that way!" says Kidate.

"Wait your supposed to be on my side" says Daichi.

"What is all of the bickering about?" says Chiyu.

"Ok, who brought flower boy over here?" says Ufumu.

"I was thinking the same thing!" says Daichi.

"Why are you teaming up on me I did nothing wrong." said Chiyu

"Yeah" says Koinu.

"Yeah" says Kidate.

"Always on her side aren't you?" says Daichi.

"What's with my team? First Ira with Ufumu and you with Koinu. " says Daichi. Koinu blushes and Ufumu brushes it off.

"Shut up!!" Kidate and Ira say at the same time.

"As a matter of fact when's the last time you've been on a date?" says Riki to Daichi.

"OMG! Where did you come from says Koinu? Why do you care?!" Says Daichi.

Riki blushes. "No reason I just wanted to be in the conversation." All of the ninja continue to argue. "What's with all of the bickering? says Anko. The ninja continue to argue. "Hello. Hey. SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!" Says Anko silently thanking Iruka for that S-rank technique. Everything goes silent. "The Hokage is about to speak." Everybody focuses their attention on the Hokage Tower.

* * *

[A/N **The s-rank technique is just how Iruka would yell at the children when they don't shut the hell up.]**

**

* * *

  
**

"Now presenting the Lord Hokage Namikaze." Everyone starts cheering as Naruto walks out. With Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Shino, and Kiba by his side.

"HELLO KONOHA!!!!!!!!" said Naruto and the crowd cheers. "I am glad to say we still are having peace. There is still a 5 shinobi land alliance. We are HERE TO CELEBRATE DATTEBAYO!!!!!!!!!!!! The Kazekage is coming for a visit to see our country as we do every year. I do advice my young konoha ninjas.." he stares at the chuunin, "to be on your best behavior. You can challenge each other to spars but nothing more I don't want any war. He thinks to himself, :but with madara gone and orochimaru we have nothing to worry about" NOW LETS PARTY!!!!!!!!! DATTEBAYO!!!!!!!!!!" He yells. The crowd stars dancing and singing and getting ready to open restaurants and inns for the welcoming ninja that will be here soon. Naruto walks back into his office with his wife Hinata and his right hand man Sasuke and his wife Sakura. Naruto sits down on his chair. "It finally happen huh dobe. I am back in Konoha and changed root to the will of fire and come out the darkness. You are hokage and finally no more hate." Sasuke says with a sigh of relief. Naruto kisses his wife and says, "yes…finally, now WHO WANTS RAMEN?!!!" Everyone face drops and thinks the same thing "Even as one of the most powerful Kages in the world and maybe the most power Kage at the moment he still acts like he used to be."

Kakashi appears suddenly in the middle of the group and bows before Naruto. "Lord Hokage, I have bad news. There have been reports and I sent some anbu and my dogs to verify this…" says Kakashi with a real sweat drop worrying. Naruto sees that Kakashi is serious stands up, "what's the news?"

"He….he is back..."

_**

* * *

  
That's the end of our 1**__**st**__** chapter. We would like some comments and suggestions and this is our first fanfiction. We would gladly appreciate your support. The story is by me, yours truly KDY, and D-reezy **__**but our team name is…BLUE TWINKIE!!! By the way me, KDY, talks in bold while -**__D-reezy talks in italics…thought you should know._

**KDY – "Don't mock the twinkie!!!"**

_D-reezy –__"Aah yes the power of the twinkie.; Taste the Cream filling!!!"_

**KDY - *stares* "…uhh…yeah the last part wasn't needed SEE YA NEXT TIME! **

_D-reezy -__"Sorry about not telling the secret but the secret is….AHA you thought I was gonna tell you!!! Stay breezy!"_


	3. The Clash

_  
Umm…KDY had to go to the bathroom for the moment..too much Saki so I guess you're stuck with me. LOL. Sooo……(crickets churp). Wow kind of akward without him here. Yep. Just sitting here. Sitting and waiting. Waiting and Sitting. Oh God ive been watching too much Jimmy Neutron!....I know something to kill the time a joke four people on a plane. A kid, pilot, smartest man in the world, and a Rabbi. The plane was about to crash. There was only three parachutes on the plane. The pilot was able to get to the first one and jumped. The smartest man in the world said I'm to smart for this. I have too many things to accomplish in the world I have to go. The smartest man in the world jumped off. The Rabbi said son you have your whole life ahead of you. Your too young to die now. So you have to take the last parachute. No Rabbi that wont be necessary said the kid. What do you mean? I think were saved because the smartest man in the world took my __backpack!_

**LOLOLOLOLOL….wow…hectic…smartest man my ass. Damn I go to the bathroom and he's singing jimmy neutron and telling wacky jokes…but that's a good one sorta. Lol**

_Hey what else was I supposed to do? I had to do something to stall. You can't just leave on the spot like that._

**Uh..yes I can I am co-author we have equal power. And what was I supposed to do I had to go…dumbass…well on with the story…I think we left off with "he's back" lol. Okay start the story oh we don't own Naruto nor are we making money off of it…damn disclaimer.**

_Hehe Michael Jackson quote(moon walks)_

**O__O….awkward…uhh on with the story *opens up the door so he moon walks right out the room***

* * *

"My father is the coolest!!" says Kidate.

"Maybe you two should settle this?" says Anko.

"Why? I beat him at the Chunin exam I'll beat him again." says Ufumu confidently.

"Well then it shouldn't be a problem then." says Anko.

"Hn.." says Diachi while clinching his fist.

"You don't have to do this." says Ira. "Why do you care?!" says Daichi "You just follow whatever he says. Like his puppet. You act just like your mother!!" says Daichi walking off.

"That's right walk back home to your mother pansy." says Ufumu laughing.

"That's it I've had it with that BASTARD! Lets go now!!" screams Daichi

"Wait a minute. There are too many civilians around to fight now. Meet me at the battle grounds and ill referee" says Anko winking. Pwoof. Anko disappears.

"I'll be glad to beat you again." Says Ufumu

* * *

(Moments later at the battle ground)

* * *

"Alright I want this fight to be as dirty as you want. As long you don't kill each other. Which would be great entertainment. Now….."Anko said before being cut off mid-sentence

"Huh you forgot your order of Dango sticks!" says delivery guy.

"Oh yeah sorry about that." Anko says with a smile

"No…Prob…lem…" the delivery guy said panting.

"MMMHHMMM! Those are good" says Anko with a mouth full of Dango. Ufumu and Daichi enter the field in front of eachother. "Now..Fight!!" says anko throwing a eating up dango stick at the ground.

Both of the shinobi jump back and pulling out kunai knives. They dash towards eachother. Cling..Cling...Cling the sounds of the claching metals. Ufumu swings at Daichi's head. Daichi barely dodging it gets cut across the headband putting a gash across the leaf village symbol. They both jump back.

"See you don't even belong in this village" says Ufumu.

"Earth Dragon bullet" says Daichi doing a series of hand seals.

"Not that jutsu again you remember what happened last time." Says Ufumu laughing

* * *

(Flashback to the Chuunin Exams)

* * *

"Earth Dragon Bullet."

"Haha you can't be serious. You know lightning beats earth right. Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder" The electricity breaks through the earth jutsu creating an explosion against Daichi.

"Aaaahhh!" screams Daichi

* * *

(Back to present)

* * *

"Lighning Release: Electromagnetic Murder." The lightning quickly breaks through the jutsu and spreads across the ground towards Daichi and shocks him. Shattering him into pieces. "What?" Says Ufumu. "Hm an earth clone. I see you're runnin away from me like last time."

They both stand in silence the air becomes dense with chakra. They charge at each other again clinging kunai against each other. You're not skilled enough to be a ninja. Daichi jumps back and throws an exploding kunai toward Ufumu's feet. Ufumu jumps into the air before it explodes. "Earth release: Earth river flow." When Ufumu touches the ground he is washed away by the mud. Anko eyes get big what is he trying.

Ufumu gets back up in anger, "I won't stall this match anymore." Ufumu charges his right arm preparing for a chidori. "You will not survive this time. I beat you last time with this move and those results shall be the same here."

"This is going too far!!" says Kidate about to charge a secret technique to cancel the chidori

"No Naruto you can't interfere it is disrespecting both of them" says Koinu

Ufumu charges at Daichi with a powered up chidori more powereful than their last fight.

"Earth Release: Earth Shore Return."

"Haha I'll tear through your wall!!"

Ufumu presses the chidori against the wall and rips through it. Daichi pops out the ground beside Ufumu.

"So that's what he was planning." says Anko.

"I thought you would use that move. Hmm. Something I remember from our last about that move is that it cause the user to have tunnel vision. Since chidori requires the user to run in a straight line at high speeds. It limits their vision. Unless you possessed the sharingan like your father or an Uchiha. Which you don't. So when I used my earth river jutsu on you and you hit the ground. I then took the moment to make an earth clone and hide underground, popping up at the right time. Beside you, your blind spot. Daichi steps back, Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." Explains Daichi

There was a huge explosion because Ufumu was hit with a fire jutsu with a chidori still in his hand. Ufumu is on the ground. "Thi…this can't be. Your nothing to me.." says Ufumu lying on the ground coughing.

Claps..."Impressive" says Anko. Riki and Chiyu rushes to Ufumu's aid.

"Are you alright?" Riki

"Ge..get away from me I'm fine. Come lets get out of here." Says Ufumu

"ALRIGHT! Way to go Daichi!!" says Kidate.

"That jerk finally got what was coming to him."

"Yeah.." says Ira hesitantly with her love still for Ufumu.

"Hey lets go to Ichiraku Ramen to celebrate" screams Kidate "would you like to join us?" he asks Koinu. She smiles and goes along. Anko sweat drops and thinks, "another ramen craving naruto well at least the Ramen Bar will never lose money". She disappears to the jonin council. They go to the ramen bar celebrating Daichi's victory. "Nice job partner!!" says Kidate eating 4 bowls of miso pork ramen.

* * *

(back with the hokage)

* * *

"Who is he kakashi?!" says Naruto demandingly, with Hinata holding his arm trying to calm him down.

"It's…kabuto…he is back…we don't know where he is but if our information is correct he is alive and he mastered all of orochimaru's techniques." Says kakashi worried about Sasuke's reaction Sakura grabs onto Sasuke and holds him but Sasuke's eyes turn into the sharingan.

"Where. Is. He?!" says Sasuke trying to control his rage.

"I don't know Sasuke but we will find out. I have to leave and gather more information, farewell Sasuke, Hokage-sama." Kakashi says as he disappears.

"He is mine and Naruto I don't want you to interfere as a brother don't interfere with this battle!!" says Sasuke with his Magnekyou sharingan activated

**

* * *

**

**Well that's the end…kabuto is back…oh well sasuke will just use the Magnekyou Sharingan and just kill kabuto right?**

_I don't know all kinds of plot twist pop in these stories. Besides enough about Kabuto. I've thinking. Should we put a lemon in the next chapter?_

**I don't know all of the children are 15-17 and besides old enough to chidori someone and blast a fireball old enough to have sex. That's the saying right?**

…_0_0 lemon it is!_

**Well who will be in the lemons?! Please make it an older couple the younger teens are ready for that but you never know who can like eachother. Oh by the way we stick to the couple. Like Naruhina, SasuSaku. I know some of you may hate or like it but that's how it is sorry. Oh…NO YAOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *shakes head***

_There may be a harem though you never know. So keep your fingers crossed. Well I'm getting hungry. Chocolate pudding time!*Drools*_

**Guess I gotta get some food here before he makes the entire keyboard wet. Well stay tuned for the next chapter we won't take long for each chapter not like MONTHS ON END for a few people (I am not talking about anyone in particular well maybe my cousin) **

_Remember D-reezy says stay breezy! _

**Ugh…well I guess you're gonna hear that a lot so just be breezy so he can stop. CYA!!!  
**


End file.
